Fate
by Lone Wolf102
Summary: "I hate all vampires. They ruined my life" The boy yelled, the girl looked down sadness and self-hatred rose in her heart. "Do you hate me too?" She asked not looking a the boy "I..." Rated for later chapters. AU please R&R
1. Needed Terms

Needed Terms

Intactus- (Latin meaning untainted)

A vampire who has not lost his or her humanity ( the part that makes them good). These vampires are not immortal and age normally.

Infecta-( Latin meaning tainted)

A vampire who has lost his or her humanity. These vampires are immortal.

Note: A vampire loses their humanity by choice and deeds.

Nati-A vampire that was turned

Natus-a born vampire

Dimi- Half vampire, half human

Regia- Basically vampire royal (Only a few families left)

As the story goes on this list will be revised.


	2. Chapter 1

Fear

The sun shine brightly and not a cloud was in sight of the skies above the city .The sound of a school bell could be hear a mile away even through traffic . The city seem perfectly safe but the citizens of this perfect world were peaceful unaware of the dark world living just below their noses. Even those living in this darker world were just partly aware of it. And some were completely ignorant of the war brewing in their world . One of those unknowing individuals living just on the surface of her dark world was just leaving school.

Her golden eyes were dull and tried. Her skin held a sallow tent to it and her usually bubblegum pink hair was starting to lose it luster. The girl was weak and at the end of her rope, her friend surrounded her, all but one were unaware of the world around them. And that's just the way the girl wanted to keep it but little did she know it wasn't her choice.

"Are you sure your ok Amu-chi" the girl's friend asked sound less like the like teenage girl she appeared to be.

"Yes I'm fine Yaya" the girl, Amu, responded. Yaya let the question drop but the tall boy beside her did not.

"Are you positive? I don't mean to be blurt but you don't look so well." He stated

Amu felt her eye twitch "Yes I'm fine Kairi". Seeing the look on her face he too let the topic drop. Kukai, who was one of Amu's oldest friend, was next. When he spoke his voice was so low no human could hear them.

"He's right Amu. You need to fed. How long has it been since your last meal? A week?! Two ?!" The brown haired teen said.

"Don't worry I'm going tod. . ." her voice was low as well but Kukai cut her off

"No, your going now! Every minute you wait you put everyone one around you in danger"

Amu signed but knew he was right "See you after guys later"

"Where are you going Amu-chi?" Yaya asked

"I've got something to do" She explained before saying goodbyes.

After making sure her friends were out of sight, Amu ran , at an inhuman speed , to the forest just outside of the city. Amu stood under the canopy, completely still before catching the scent of her prey. She ran towards the large animal, snapping the deer's neck before it could even see her. Amu fed from the buck until it was nothing but a husk of its former self. "Still feeding from animals Amu?" A silky voice asked dragging out her name.

Amu spin around, and her eyes went wide. In front of her was someone she never wanted to see again. "T. . .Tad. . .ase" Amu stuttered through his name, stepping back, falling over the carcass of her kill. Tadase stepped towards her as Amu picked herself off the ground. A shiver ran through Amu as she felted the spidery mark on her back come to life .

It was why she'd never be free of her killer.

"Wow I thought you were beautiful two years ago but now your drop-dead gorgeous." Tadase stated proudly a grin coming onto

" Why you'd come back? Amakawa-san said the next time you came, he'd kill you"

Tadase laughed "Do you actually believe I fear that old man!" he said "As for why I came". He disappeared and suddenly Amu was pined to a tree, a hand residing on her thigh pushing her skits up. "I came back to take back what is mine. " Tadase whispered into Amu's ear. She paled visible as Tadase pressed his fangs against her skin drawing a drop of blood. But before he could do anything else, some thing hit the ground, bursting into pieces, filling the air with smoke. Tadase jumped away from her covering his face, Amu let her legs give out, sliding down the trunk of the tree.

"Damned slayer. Founded me again!" Tadase hissed before looking back at Amu.

"See you later Amu-koi, if you survive that is." He spoke before disappearing

That comment brought Amu from her shocked state, she tried to stand but couldn't move. Her vision was also going dark, the last things she remembered before darkness was the vision of a tall boy and the most delicious scent she ever smelled.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note : Bonjour! Thank you all for if anyone has ideas for abilities and weapons for Amu please let me know. Please remember to R&R.

Disclosure: I don't own Shugo Chara!

Memories and Meeting

_Darkness surrounded her as the street lights blinked, the girl clutched the coat tighter to her. But it was no use, the bitter night air seem to seep into her very bones. **"I should've took Nadeshiko and Nagihiko up on their offer for the ride home" **The girl thought sourly, it wasn't just the cold and darkness, or the irritating heels bugging her but the terrible feeling that something bad was going to happen. But the girl wrote the suspicion off as nervousness, that is until a voice from shadow coned her name._

_"Whose there?" The girl yelled into the darkness, her voice was strong despite her fear. A figure step from the darkness, the familiar face she saw was a wave of relief washing over her. "Tadase" the girl smiled ,running into the open arms of her boyfriend. The older boy smiled down at her. "Sorry if I scared you Amu-koi." He purred, his voice was lacking it usually sweet shyness, which really wasn't like him. The girl looked up and was met with Tadase's lips crashing her own. _

_At first, the kiss was sweet and tender but it soon became filled with heat and passion. His tongue begged for entrance. The girl allowed him in and their tongues danced around each other; exploring every inch of the others mouth. Her back was now pressed against a street light. He was, as the girl noted, much more aggressive tonight. The girl moaned into the kiss, Tadase pulled away dipping down to her jaw leaving a trail of kisses where ever his lips touch. The girl was panting, she knew where this was going and she wasn't sure she was ready for it. _

_The girl opened her lips to speak but before she could speak, agony imputed in her neck. But the pain didn't last, before long pleasure flowed through her . He pulled away from her, leaving her swaying on her feet with only Tadase's arm supporting her. "Tad. . .ase? W. . .hy? " her voice was barley a whisper._

_Tadase didn't answer, only lifting his wrist to his mouth using fangs to tear through his flesh. He pressed the cut to her pale lips forcing the blood down her throat. The girl gagged and struggled but his grip on her was to strong . Tadase pulled his wrist away, "I know I'd picked the right one " then pain explode in her neck._

Amu lunged forth in bed, a layer of cold sweat coating her skin. That wasn't a dream, it was a memory. A memory she had tried to bury with her feelings for Tadase but the string of the spidery mark on her back would never let her. Amu looked around the room, it was a bed room and a simple one at that . It contain only a dresser with a laptop sitting on top, a violin case sitting in the corner and a bed which she resided in. All of which was either black or dark blue.

Amu recognize the scent in the room but it was lighter than before, not being weighted by the scent of smoke. It must be the scent of the guy she saw before she passed out. Sweet and spicy, the smell was surprisingly comforting , even thought it was unfamiliar to her. Realizing struck her, despite feeling so safe and comfortable Amu had no idea where she was or how she got there. Foot steps were fast approaching the room, Amu laid back down, closed her eyes, and calmed her breathing and heart rate.

The door open and the sweet, spicy, and all over alluring scent of the room was renewed as the figure entered the room. The boy with midnight hair walked to the head of the bed, and smirked down at her.

"Stop pretending vampire I know your awake" The boy addressed Amu, his voice wrapped around her, comforting her but she still made no move to respond. '_Maybe he'd still buy it' _Amu thought_. _Not get a reaction some kind irritated the boy. The boy walked to her, leaned over the bed, over her. His hand touch her cheek, Amu's skin was silk behind his fingers.

The boy had to admit the vampire before him was beautiful but then again most were. Their beauty hide their ugly insides. The boy's touch was that of a feather as his hand slips down Amu's black cotton shirt to her chest . Amu thinks she can control her self until the boy seizes her. Amu couldn't take it, her hand comes up seemingly of it own accord slapping the boy. He smirks at the blush on her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked, yells at him unable to control herself.

" Well I did tell you to stop pretending did I?" The blue boy said coolly .

Upon further inspecting, the boy was midnight all over, midnight blue hair, midnight blue eyes, midnight clothes . The only thing that was his skin. Amu didn't respond, only looked down. The boy walked over to the dresser which now had an ice bucket sitting on it. The boy reached into bucket pulling a red plastic packet and tosses it at her. She catches it, it was blood, human blood. Amu gulped, staring at the blood pack, any other time she wouldn't have even consider it but the burning in the back of her throat told her she didn't have the strength to be picky about feeding options.

Amu lets her fangs slips out before biting into the plastic, tasting the bitter sweetness of the blood. It was cold, unnatural.

"So. . .um are you a hunter?" She asked nervously

The boy nods throwing another blood pack her away.

"Why'd you let me live? Isn't your job to kill vampires?"

The boy thinks for moment. He didn't know why he didn't kill her, usually he wouldn't have hesitated to kill a vampire. "Didn't feel like it." he said which wasn't a compete lie. "After your done, there's some one you need to meet"

"May I ask you one more thing.." she paused "What's your name? Mine's Amu Hinamori " She gave him a small smile.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi " the boy, Ikuto return the smile.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey! Thank you all my loyal readers who have been reading and reviewing. You guys have no clue how much it means to me and please continue to R&R.

Disclosure: I don't own Shugo Chara!

Chapter 3: Home

Amu finished each blood pack swiftly. Each drop soothing the burn in her throat. She drank more than usually, and she didn't know why. Maybe it was because of the poison she inhaled early. Or it could have been because the bitter blood wasn't as potent as fresh. But Amu's mind quickly strayed from the topic. Then Ikuto led her out the room and down a corridor. It was dark and smelled like damp earth leading Amu to believe they were underground. The only light that illuminated the hallway was dim orangish light that remained Amu of a parking garage.

Ikuto stopped coming to the last door in the corridor. He knocked twice before a feminine voice yelled, "Come!" He open the door and greeted the woman inside. Unlike the hallway, the office was well lit but shadows still clutched to the corners of the room. _'Don't drop your guard'_ Amu told herself hunters were the only people able to hide their present from vampires. Ikuto threw himself on to the couch like he own the place. The women behind the desk paid him no mind to him; she wore a white button up and a black tailor skirt. Her black hair was crop short and had bright blue tips.

The women looked up from the papers on her desk and smiled, it broke the tension a bit. "You must be the young lady Ikuto brought with him" she reach out and shook Amu's hand. "I'm Amaya Retsu."

"Its nice to meet you Retsu-san. My name is Hinamori Amu "

"Please have a seat Hinamori-san" Amaya waved her hand gracefully towards an office. Amu sat obiently.

"Hinamori-san, I'll get right to the point, Tadase Hotori is third on our most wanted list and you were found on location with him. Are you in league with Hotori in any way if so come out now! This is your only chance to a reprieve." Her voice was stern, scary almost.

"I'm not in league with Hotori" Amu said quietly

" From Ikuto's report 'He dressed you by name'."

"I used to know him, he was the one who turned me" Amu's voice was soft, quiet, mournful.

Amaya saw the look in Amu's golden eye : pain. Amaya realize this girl really wasn't involved with Hotori, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Hell, the girl was probably a victim in this whole situation.

"Well, I've ask asked what I need to know, Ikuto will take you home." Amaya said then she called out to a person named Tsukumo. The man appeared silently, by Amaya's side "Please escort Hinamori-san back to Ikuto's quarts"

Tsukumo lead Amu out off the office, leaving Amaya and Ikuto alone.

"Bring her here was really unlike you usually you just kill any vampire on the spot. And you're not the type of guy who would be swayed by a petty face"

"I'll tell you just like I told the vampire I didn't fell like it besides I thought that we could probably get some information out of her."

"Is every thing ready for your and Utau's mission?" Amaya asked

"Yup" Ikuto response was a quick one

"O'right then be on your way, o and be careful, look out for your sister !"

The midnight boy just waved as he left the office .Moments later the phone rang, it was an outside number one she had been expecting since Ikuto brought the pink haired vampire. She picked up the phone choosing her tone careful, making it light and cheerful.

"Hello Amakawa-kun" Her voice was little more flirtatious than she had met it to be.

"Hello Amaya-chan" Amakawa voice shared her tone but the threat behind it was undeniable. It confirmed her speculation. The vampire is one of his students "

"What do I own this pleasant call? " she asked sweetly

" Will you please cut the crap" That was out of character usually, Amakawa-kun would a least exchange playfully banter before getting down to business.

"Where is Hinamori Amu? Did one of your hunters hurt . . ." She interrupted him "She on her way back to Tokyo. . .unharmed " She heard him sigh in what seem to relief before continuing, not being to control herself said "Even if she wasn't unharmed, couldn't you just make another leech from some poor unexecting human." She knew it would hurt him and it did.

"You know most days I wonder what happen to the girl who used to be my best friend" Amaya could hear the sad smile in his voice.

"She died with her parents" She responded before hanging up the phone.

Ikuto walked back to his back to his room. When Ikuto reached his room, he was greeted by a strange sight. Yoru :his cat who didn't seem to like any one but him, was playing with the vampire. Ikuto stood there for a moment before he was noticed.

"Oh I didn't noticed you were there Ikuto" Amu said with a giggle as she watch the black cat jump up her hand just to lick it affectionally.

"Yeah well time for me to get you back home." Ikuto responded

"Oh. Before we go, what this little guy's name?"

"His names Yoru, its odd usually he's as crotchety as they come. Never seen him like someone one so fast" Ikuto said, he sounded bored

"You know at home, I have a black cat that looks just like him but instead of golden , her eyes are this really pretty blue." Amu said after sitting the cat down and following Ikuto as they left the room.

"What's her name?" he asked finally sounding interested

"Miki" Amu answered. The rest of their walk was in silence, comfortable silence. He lead Amu to a parking garage of sorts, they climbed in to a sleek-liking black car with tainted windows. Ikuto handed her a blind fold. Amu gave him an odd look, he rolled his eyes "Cant have you blabbing our locating to every one can we?" He said, a smirk on his face, making Amu sign as she twisted the cloth over her eyes. Before she sat back, feeling the car start up and pull off.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey! Thank you all my loyal readers who have been reading and reviewing. I'm so sorry for the late update, school has been so problematic lately, anyway please continue to R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!

Chapter 4

Amu was asleep with in the first ten minutes of the ride. Night was sitting in and the temperature started to drop. Ikuto shook Amu as they rode in to Tokyo "Hinamori-san wake up, we're back in Tokyo", his hand on her shoulder pulled Amu from her dreams. "You can take the blind the off", Amu did as she was told, and was met by dark sky and familiar sights. Ikuto hand her cell phone which she hadn't even notice was missing, she turned on the pink flip phone.

40 missed calls

100 messages

Amu signed and didn't even bother to response to any of the messages or calls and she didn't have to worry about her parents because she was suppose to be over Nadeshiko's and Nagihiko's house. Thinking about how it be rude to pop up at someone's home extremely late so she decide to a least text them back.

" So where do you want me to drop you off ?"

Amu told him the address which was actually a block away from the twin's home. Couldn't have a hunter finding a house full of vampires. Ikuto dropped her off at the address she gave him. Saying nothing more not even a good bye. Amu watch him as he drive off, then use her speed appearing at Fujisaki Residence in the next heat beat.

Nadeshiko and Nagihiko were waiting for her. In the second Amu appeared at the front gate of the old Japanese mansion, she wrapped in to a way too tight hug, being checked for injuries, and having question fired at her faster than she could hear them.

"Calm down Nade, Nagi. I'm fine see perfectly cool" Amu stepped, held out her arms, and did a little twirl to show them how fine she was.

" What happen to you!" Nagihiko yelled

"I'll tell you what happen inside" Amu responded

The twins signed before they filed into Fujisaki's mansion, running into Nadeshiko's and Nagihiko's mother. Amu said hello then bowed apologetic

" I'm sorry for being late" Amu said head bowed

A sweet smile made it way onto her lovely face as she said it was o'right but to Amu's surprise she did not question Amu about her delay, only continue walking down hall, deep purple hair flowing behind with each step. Nade pulled her to a closet, pulling from it a pink sleeping robe similar to her own purple one. Amu went to the bathroom to dress, then after she was finished Nade pulled Amu into her room, the room was full of purples, pinks, whites and flowers. A lots of flowers, most of which had some kind of medical use.

Nagi was sitting on the futon, legs crossed, surround by snacks. After they were settled, the twins started to question her again.

Ikuto

It was the middle of the of the night by the time Ikuto made it in to the little two bedroom apartment he was to share with his sister in the Yako district of Tokyo. It was walking distance of Sieyo high which is where he would be starting next week. His room was a bit smaller then the one back at headquarters but this one was more furbish, having an entertainment system and a larger closet. The night was calm and quiet, and Ikuto wished he had Yoru to keep him company. Ikuto's thought keep drifting to that pink haired vampire from earlier; Amu. She seemed different from others of her kind and he had really enjoyed the short time they were together, whether had acted like it or not. But he'd never let down his guard around one of their kind, his father made that mistake and both of his parents paid the price.

_ Gun shots broke through the silence of the frozen night as Souko ran down the stairs, carrying her sleepy eyed daughter in one arm, and holding her son's hand in the other. The blond ran to the lowest levels of their home into what seem to be a storage room. It was the only room in the house Ikuto and Utau weren't allow to go in. "Mommy what's gonna on" Ikuto asked but his question went unanswered. Souko draped their coats around their shoulders, buttoning Utau up while Ikuto did his own. _

_ She then draped her locket around Utau's neck "Utau , sweetheart, you have to be a big girl now stay quiet and listen to your brother ok?". When Utau nodded ,Souko gave her the tightest hug she could with out hurting her and said a 'I love you' . Then Souko turned to her son, grabbing the violin case that was sitting in the corner of the room. She leaned down, hooking the sap on his shoulders "Ikuto I need you to be strong" she gave him a sweet smiled "When I open the door over there, get to the end of the tunnel and stay there. In the morning, someone will come for you to take you to a safe place . If they don't say 'When the God of the moon rises all will be safe ' then they aren't to be trusted and don't go with them. Do you understand ?" Ikuto nodded stiffly before his mother rapped her arms around him in a hug so tight, Ikuto thought she'd never let go. Then Souko stood swiftly, her head snapped toward the entrance of the storage room, the sound of fighting ceased . Her amethyst eyes narrowed and when she turned back to her children, they could see the tears in her eyes. Souko reached a hand into her jacket pocket, pulling out what looked like a bottle of perfume but Ikuto later learned it was faramoan to hide human scent from vampires. _

_ Then she walked swiftly to the armoire that was almost completely hidden behind boxes. With a groan , Souko pushed the armoire away from the from the wall. Behind it was a metal door, Souko gave a small push and threw the door open filling the room with the winter's chill and revealing stairs._

_ Foot steps pelted the floor "My lord their in there" A male voice yelled from down the hall . "Go ,go" Their mother yelled, though her voice was a whisper. Ikuto and Utau did as they were told running down the corridor. The two looked back once more before their mother closed the door. _

That was the last time he or Utau saw their mother. Ikuto wasn't sure who he was more angry with; the vampires who had taken their lives or his parent who were the first hunters to start peace talks with the blood-suckers. Ikuto manged to put his bitter thoughts to rest before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

**Hello fanfiction. I apologize for my lack of updates and I insure I have not fogotten about Fanfiction or my lovely readers but my computer has died taking all I have every written with it. As you may know I am a very slow writer, so it will take me a while to recover from this tragedy. I am not droping any stories . Thank you for reading**

Disclosure: I don't own Shugo Chara!

Today was going to be bad; Amu could feel the misfortune for her in the air. This morning's fateful event was an omen, she knew.

_Beep, beep, beep. The alarm clock interrupted the peaceful quiet that bless Amu's room. From the bed, Amu groaned, reaching into for the source of the annoying sound. The second her hand touch the golden sun light, agony shot though her arm. Her golden eyes shot open to see her arm smoking and sizzling. Amu jumped out of bed into the shadows where the sun hadn't reach yet. Maybe she was dreaming! She had to conform it, so after pinching her herself, she then reached out into the sun with her unburned hand. It burned instantly, making Amu grasp pulling back into the shadows._

_Ok definitely not a dream_

_This perplexed Amu, usually only a weaken or Infecta vampire had weakness to the sun but she had just feed not too long ago and she definitely wasn't going bad. Amu signed, she just have to speak to Amakawa-san about it. So she resided herself to lots of sun block and a big black hoodie._

Amu sighed now will on the way to school. Maybe she should have just stayed in bed.

In Class

"Whatever you purple-haired freak" A blonde haired Dimi shouted uncharacteristically at her boyfriend, Nagihiko ; who just smiled in sweet silence. Then she grabbed his collar and shook him like a rag doll.

"Rima-chan" Nagihiko's smile didn't flatter "Can you please stop shaken me" She tossed Nagihiko back in his seat then she turned around in hers, her curly blonde her hair twisting around her in a way Nagihiko thought was beautifully then again he thought everything about her was. She crossed her legs and murmuring something about 'her boyfriend being an idiot'.

Amu walked into the class room and smiled at the scene between her friends,

Nadeshiko and Nagihiko saw her first . "Good morning Amu" the twin spoke in a sweet cadence and an even sweeter smile that would had most of their classmates fainting.

"Hey Amu" Rima greeted "What's with the hoodie?" she asked an eyebrow raised

Before Amu could answer, their teacher Yuu Nikaidou walked into the room his glasses were slightly crooked, and his hair was slightly muddled like Nikaidou had run his finger though it. He looked and smelled nervous although he smiled at his class "Everyone please take your seats! We have a new student" Nikaidou- sensei said in his usual sing-song voice. Once everyone was seated, Nikaidou yelled a 'come in' into the hall. A tall familiar figure walked into the class, today he wore the red outlined black uniform of their school. " Class, Please welcome Tsukiyomi Ikuto ". So that's why Nikaidou- sensei was so nervous, Amu figured. Most normal vampires, ones who were not train to fight and protect, didn't like hunters at first glace and were very unnerved by their presence . "Tsukiyomi-kun please take the empty seat next to Himamori-chan. She's the pink haired girl sitting in the second row" Amu felt her eye twitch, not only did he use that stupid nickname, he had to sit the hunter next to her. Ugh! Could her day get any worse?

Ikuto's expression turned from one of boredom into a smirk when he saw Amu. He sauntered to the desk to the right of Amu as she sunk down in her chair. "Looks like we meet again hmm Amu-chan?" Ikuto voice was a whisper, teasing.

"Why are you here?!" Amu hissed ignoring the odd looks she was receiving from her friends. Oh yeah she should have stayed in bed.

When the bell rung and Nikaidou released their class for the day, Amu practically ran out of the room. She wanted to avoid Ikuto's teasing and the nosy questions of her friends. Three minutes later Amu was almost to the royal garden. Almost there. Almost there. Suddenly, something latched on to her angle, she looked down growling in frustration, seeing a small tree root wrapped around her ankle. Nadeshiko and Rima appeared beside her, grabbing her and pulling Amu in to a seduced area of the school "So Amuuu" Rima drug out the syllable of her name "Do you have something to tell us."  
>"Like how do you know that hunter Ikuto?" Nadeshiko added with a smile that somehow came off as trustworthy and devious. Amu wasn't sure how that was possible.<p>

"There's nothing to know. He was the hunter Id met Friday. That's all"

Nadeshiko looked disappointed, Rima looked skeptical "If you just met him Friday, why did he speak to you so informal" She had Amu there "I don't know, my best guess is because cuz he's an asshole, but I could wrong." The three of them laughed at that. "Come on or we'll be late" Nadeshiko said with a girlish giggle

They walked into the royal garden to the door way where a group of vampiric students stood, they stepped out of the way without a word and bowed slightly year since . It had been almost a year since Amu had joined the junior guardians and she was still not used o the bowing. The guardians were a group of vampire that protected vampires and humans from the Infecta threat. Though she was still in training, civilians treated her like she was a season official. Amu wasn't sure how she felt about that.


End file.
